1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning device for a drawer, and more particularly to a positioning device that is applied to an undermount drawer slide and a drawer, without a tool to mount or to dismount the drawer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connecting means of a conventional design for a drawer with an undermounted drawer slide requires a fastener to complete the assembly. A recent design has a quick-release device to mount and to dismount the drawer. The drawer slide has a hole corresponding to the quick-release device so as to position the drawer. There are a few patented devices on the market, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,737, 5,439,283, 5,580,139, 5,632,541, 6,454,371, 6,913,334 B2, 6,945,618 B2, and 7,226,139 B2, and US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004/0095047, 2004/0227440, and 2005/0231083, which disclose a quick-release device and a fixing means.
The present invention conforms to Eco, Ecology and Economy design.